Wiki Content
Season Concept Whodunnit Fans vs Favs Pits 9 Fans against 9 Favorites from Seasons past each show theyd had what it took but ultimately feel short of the Win some were brillant at Solving the Murders and the comps but ultimately were blindsided Episode Guide Episode 1: Melted Skin Killed: Marc Strongest: Michael Riddle winner: Gareth Scared: Angel, Carter, Joseph, and Zavi Episode 2: Broken Killed: Carter Storyline Information This is a Stand alone Plot that Follows the character James Parris, a descendent of Reverand Parris. Cast *The Killer's Accomplice had decided to kill Sean *After 2 rounds, a double murder took place Scared/Spared History * means this person won the riddle *'''Bold '''means this player was the strongest that round *''Italic ''means this player was killed by the Killer's accomplice *Joseph and Tabitha were both killed off by the Killer making it a double murder round. *Due to inactivity in many areas, Zavi was killed off. Accusation Chart Detailed Death Episode 1: Melted Skin Killers Note: I hid in his room before he entered and when he did i grabbed him from behind wrapping my arm around his neck and dosing him with liquid Cyanide behind his right ear. As he fell i caught him so nothing would break. and dragged his lifeless body out into the courtyard. placing him on the totem i tied his hands and legs to it with some rope. I then poured gasloline on the logs below and lit it ablaze with a pack of Matches. while he burned this gave me more then enough time to go back hide the syringe in the desk and break the cabinet door before rejoining the rest of you. Episode 2: Broken Killers Note: Killing Carter Left me a Little Run down. As Carter was in the Kitchen eating his popcorn and watching Wrong Turn he saw a message that told him to leave if he wanted to live. He dropped his popcorn immediately He tried to kick the 2 doors i earlier locked leave shoe prints on them but gave up and ran out the only way he could my way into the woods. where I had tied the tripwire to the stack of 2x4's to hold the boulder back and then smiled villianously as i tied the other end to a tree the perfect trip for carters demise. As he tripped over the wire he unleshed my deadly trap as the boulder begin to slowly move down the hill. as it gained speed he got up and started to run. Until he hit a dead end. his dead end as the boulder crushed him into the way breaking his bones and making a tree branch Impale his body and then roll down the hill to the side. I took a minute and smiled at my handiwork before rejoining you all. Episode 3: Double Trouble Trivia First season to feature the Most returning players (9) Features the youngest to ever play (Brian, 14) First season to feature more then 3 females First season to feature a 18 person cast First season in which a fictional character is not the first to be killed off First season to Introduce the Killers Accomplice twist Future Seasons Although the Game was originally Announced for 1 Final Season. 2 Future Seasons were later announced to be in Production.